Money for Nothing
Money for Nothing is the fifth episode of the first season. It first aired on August 9, 2010 and drew 7.42 million viewers. It was written by Dave Caplan & Joel Fields and directed by Nelson McCormick. Plot Class distinctions - some humourous, some grim - underscore Jane and Maura's investigation of the drowning death of a Boston Brahmin. The harbor patrol pulls a floater from Boston Harbor that turns out to be a member of a prominent Boston family and head of the family empire. Dr. Isles’ close connection to the family and prior personal relationship with a brother to the deceased creates professional tension with Jane, who is being obstructed in her investigation by the lawyer of the family estate . Jane rules out several suspects and seems to be at a dead end until Dr. Isles realizes the evidence was right in front of her the whole time. Also, Jane's mother begins a new job selling a Polynesian health drink. Recap The episode opens with Jane and Maura observing a guy and a girl talking, and discussing whether or not love at first sight exists, before another guy comes over and kisses the first guy. Surprisingly, Maura thinks immediate attraction is narcissistic, while Jane disagrees. They both get a call, and is then shown arriving at the Boston harbor. The victim was found in the water, and there is no need for identification as Maura knew the victim, Adam Fairfield. She was involved with his brother Garrett when she was 20. She believes the victim drowned and was struck by rocks. They arrive at a large, beautiful mansion and Barry admires the car out front. Inside, Maura approaches the youngest brother of the victim, Sumner, who is comforting the victim's wife, Jocelyn. He uses Maura's first name, showing that Maura seems to know the entire family well. Neither can believe he would drown, as he loved sailing. He left early in the morning, and would never wear a life jacket as he could sail before he could ride a bike. Maura then sees Garrett and hugs him. A legal counsel tells Jane and Barry that the family will cooperate. He says any questions they have will have to be sent in writing to him, and he will respond within 24 hours. Jane tells him that is not the way they work and proceeds to approach Garrett directly. Maura doesn't defend Jane against the legal counsel, saying the family needs space. Jane's brother, Frankie, sees his mother as a saleswoman for a Polynesian "health water". He clearly dissaproves and asks to talk to her privately. She continues using cliché sales approaches and gives him a couple of bottles before going back to the others. In the examination room, Jane confronts Maura about not defending her. Maura accuses Jane of badgering the family, and Jane asks why Maura suddenly rushes through the science. Maura denies this and says it's only because the governor wants the autopsy report as soon as possible. They start arguing about history and the way they do their jobs. Maura says, as the medical examiner, that she decides whether there is a case here or not. Jane leaves, saying maybe she'll figure out the case herself. Barry chuckles and notes how he hasn't seen so many white suspects at once before. According to tabloids, Adam (the victim) and Jocelyn, his wife, had a rocky relationship. Also, despite Adam being the oldest Fairfield brother, Sumner originally took over the family business before Adam took over five years ago. The middle brother, Garrett, owns a successful clothing line in Milan. In the tabloids, Barry and Korsak also find out that fraud allegations were leveled against Sumner before Adam took over the business. They leave to talk to Sumner. Sumner claims he gave Adam a job in the family, and then suddenly the board accused him of fraud, making Adam CEO. Sumner originally took over because Adam and their father didn't get along very well. When their father died, Adam set Sumner up. Korsak then asks how bad he wanted to even things up. Sumner denies killing his brother, claiming to be at a motorcycle ride alone. In the examination room, Korsak and Maura discuss the cashmere sweater of the victim. Maura notes that the texture of the clothing is odd, but might be explained by sea water exposure. The victim has a fracture on his scull, and Maura says it might be from a fall where he hit his head. Korsak questions why he is there instead of Jane. She admits that Jane is mad at her for being biased and knowing the family. He tells her Jane is probably mad because Maura grew up with a sense of entitlement, while himself and Jane grew up having very little, but always having each other's backs. He says she probably just wants to know if Maura has her back or not. Frankie shows Jane a bottle of his mother's Polynesian water and asks Jane to have the crime lab run a test on it to make sure she doesn't kill somebody. He says he's noticed her making more of an effort in terms of her looks, afraid that she might want to leave their father. The Fairfields' legal counsel come in concerned about sensitive documents. He wants this case to be handled discreetly, but Jane says she'll handle it how she handles all her cases. Before leaving, he implies there will be consequences in terms of her career if she doesn't do things the way the Fairfields wants her to. Security footage shows Sumner lied about his motorbike ride. Maura gives Barry and Korsak the preliminary autopsy report, explaining that there was blunt force trauma, possibly explained by a fall. His stomach content was however unusually well preserved, and Maura figured out he had Belon oysters, an uncommon luxurious type of oyster, as his last meal. All three go to a restaurant that serves Belon oysters by the Boston harbor and figure out Adam was there, probably with a woman, but not his wife, as they didn't see each other that day. Jane approaches Maura in the examination room with the Polynesian water for testing and chocolates as a bribe so that Maura would ask Garrett who Adam went to the restaurant with. They end up in an argument, at first with Korsak in the middle. Maura goes to ask Garrett who is in the pool swimming and asks about the woman. After some flirting between the two, she gets the name of Adam's mistress Vanessa Diwald, whose alibi checked out. Harbor patrol finds Adam's boat, and Jane, Maura, Korsak and Barry goes to check it out. They find blood and Jane concludes that it was all an accident. Maura, however, says it is absolutely not an accident. Back at the station, Maura shows Jane the impression in Adam's skull, which doesn't match up with anything on the boat. Again, Maura is looking at the fibers of Adam's cashmere sweater, saying there is something odd about it. They go to get a drink and discuss the case further. The test on the Polynesian water showed it was 98% water, and therefore not harmful, but not helpful either. Maura invites Jane to Adam's memorial. At the memorial, Jane is over the moon about the $100-a-glass champagne, despite being a beer drinker, and she struggles with the proper etiquette. They see Sumner kissing Adam's wife, Jocelyn, and their legal counsel confirms their affair, but their alibis check out. Barry had looked into the cashmere sweater fibres, and it turns out it wasn't real cashmere. Since the sweater was from Garrett's clothing line, Barry found out Garrett was broke, making Garrett a suspect since Adam's death would mean Garrett would be next in line to inherit the business. Everything points to Garrett, making Maura very upset. In the examination room, Maura tells Jane she had realized the inhaler from Adam's boat wasn't to treat asthma, but to treat another genetic condition, but since Adam was the only one affected, she realized he had a different father than his younger brothers. This explained why he originally didn't inherit the family business. Garrett had said that "brothers don't kill brothers", but as it turns out Garrett and Adam were only half-brothers, this again pointed towards Garrett being the killer. Maura says she has proof he is the killer. Jane and Maura approaches Garrett, who is again in the pool. He is an experienced swimmer and was able to swim from the crime scene back to the shore. They show him the murder weapon, which they found in his trunk. The actual murder weapon was dropped into the ocean with the body. Jane and Maura goes to get a drink again. Maura admits the reason she swims is because of Garrett. She then tries Jane's favorite beer, despite saying she doesn't drink beer (on several occasions). She is surprised to find out she actually loves it. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Garrett Fairfield *Peter Onorati as Robert Colburn *Warren Kole as Sumner Fairfield *Maxine Bahns as Jocelyn Fairfield *John Hanks as Adam Fairfield *Ella Sterman as Kelsey (Waitress) Quotes Dr. Maura Isles: These people are not the enemy. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, neither was Columbus. Tell that to the Native Americans he killed with smallpox. Dr. Maura Isles: The Fairfields helped build this city. Detective Jane Rizzoli: My grandfather was an ironworker. He helped build this city. Angela Rizzoli: the bar, pitching a health drink Do you get tired in the afternoon? Forget where your keys are, your phone? Well, Polynesian people are among the healthiest and happiest people in the planet. Now, science knows why. And it comes in a bottle. Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: watching How long's this been going on? Detective Vince Korsak: A while. I got the two bottle special. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Hey. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Got Dr. Maura Isles: Are you making fun of me? Sumner Fairfield: Korsak and Frost Fairfields'll do a lot of things to each other, detective. Brothers don't kill brothers. Garrett Fairfield: Maura Fairfields'll do a lot of things to each other, but brothers don't kill brothers. Dr. Maura Isles: Mmm, branzino. With a Mugnier reduction. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Oh, ugh, it's looking at me, like I personally put the hook in. How am I supposed to eat that? Dr. Maura Isles: Use your fish knife. It's next to the melon spoon. Detective Jane Rizzoli: You believe in love at first sight? Dr. Maura Isles: Immediate attraction is pure narcissism. Dr. Maura Isles: beer for the first time That's delicious! Detective Jane Rizzoli: Right? Wait 'til you try a spuckie. Dr. Maura Isles: I don't know what that is, but it sounds really... Gallery MV5BMTQ5MzUxNDQzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles & Garrett Fairfield MV5BMTMwODMyNjIxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDA1NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Garrett Fairfield & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMTM1NjM4MTU5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Dr. Maura Isles & Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTk3OTA2OTg4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTc0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMTk1OTg4OTY3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODg0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMTk0NDA4NjM4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDk0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMTI5NDcyMDQyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODc0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles & Garrett Fairfield MV5BMTcwMTkwODY0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjk0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Garrett Fairfield & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMjE5NjkzNTQ1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzg0NDM3Mw@@. V1 SX1226 SY584 .jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMzE1ODMyMTkwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzc0NDM3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Robert Colburn, Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMzQxMjYwNDUxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzA1NDM3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Garrett Fairfield MV5BNjQwMzM0MTgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTA1NDM3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Garrett Fairfield MV5BODc1MjEyNDkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg0NDM3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles MV5BODgzMDcxMTE5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTk0NDM3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Dr. Maura Isles & Garrett Fairfield Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes